


you make me breathless & i make you blush

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Tiny bit of Angst, daithi de vanoss - Freeform, for like half a second - Freeform, this is pure happiness i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogla thumped his forehead against the wall with a lot more force than probably necessary.</p><p>His mind wasn't working properly; it was clouded with a false sense of confidence, an underlying string of doubt and bad plans. He knew that the night could only end in disaster, since drunkenness & love confessions never mixed well together, no matter what the movies said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me breathless & i make you blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicSurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSurface/gifts).



> This is for Angel & ChronicSurface!! who both wanted some Daithi De Vanoss love, hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think <3

Nogla thumped his forehead against the wall with a lot more force than _probably_ necessary.

His mind wasn't working properly; it was clouded with a false sense of confidence, an underlying string of doubt and bad plans. He _knew_ that the night could only end in disaster, since drunkenness  & love confessions never mixed well together, no matter what the movies said.

The hotel's hallway was empty, which he was eternally grateful for and he knew he probably looked like a mess- a sure sight to see- with his face pressed up against the wall as he muttered to himself under his breath.

He _really_ hoped Evan couldn't hear him through the wall.

"This is a bad idea," he mumbled, huffing out a breath. He was somewhat glad that his Irish accent masked the sound of his slurred words, since he didn't want Vanoss to think that he was _drunk_ , even if he actually was. The smart idea for him to do would be to return to the casino with the others and get completely shit faced drunk, more so than what he currently was now. Just so that the overwhelming feeling that was currently pressing against his chest would _go away_ for a while. It was always there nowadays, and it got even worse whenever he was around Evan.

He _knew why_ though, of course.

The dumb idea, though- the one he was currently trying to talk himself out of doing - was to shuffle a few steps to his left, knock on the door and tell his friend just how much he's in love with him.

Evan had called for an early night, he'd ignored the groans from their group and had instead retreated to the room that he shared with Tyler. At first, David had just assumed that he'd been tired, but then there was that small amount of doubt in his mind that reminded him that Evan had been acting weird all night. So what had started off as a friendly trip to make sure his friend was alright, had turned into the possibility of Daithi confessing his love to the man.

Nogla's phone buzzed from within his back pocket and he sighed, leaning himself away from the wall- rocking back onto his heels.

 **Received 1:17am - From Lui:** ' _is he oka y?? did u checkkk?'_

Daithi rolled his eyes and shot a quick glance over to the door, considering his options. He had an excuse- _if_ he _did_ chicken out- he could just play this whole visit off as if it were just friendly concern; but if he _did_ confess and if Evan didn't feel the same as him, he could always just claim that it was the alcohol talking. It gave Daithi a burst confidence, knowing that he had a back-up plan just in case everything went wrong; which meant he only hesitated for a second before shuffling a few steps to his left and finally knocking on the old white door in front of him.

He managed to count to twenty under his breath before Evan opened the door and Daithi almost passed out when he caught sight of his friend standing in front of him.

Vanoss was standing there with _only_ a towel wrapped around his waist... and he was _dripping_ wet.

Practically every inch of his tanned skin was on display for Daithi's eyes and David couldn't help but feel his breath stutter in his chest. Evan raised his eyebrows in surprise, a yawn slipping past his lips and Nogla couldn't tear his eyes away from him. The man in front of him was perfect, with his slightly glassy eyes and a tired smirk- Nogla desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss it off of his lips.

"Nogla? What are you doing up here?" He asked quietly, stepping backwards so that there was enough room for Daithi to enter, "I thought you'd be downstairs partying with the others,"

Nogla shrugged his shoulders lightly, looking around Evan and Tyler's shared room. It was a complete replica of his and Lui's room, but it had the added touch of clothing scattered around on the floor. The cream carpet and peeling white walls were slightly worse for wear, yet Nogla still found the room more inviting than his own.

Probably because Evan was here... _in it_.

"Just wanted to check on yer, you were acting a bit weird tonight," David replied, turning back to look at Evan. He watched as he grabbed for an extra towel, before moving to slowly dry his hair, a far away look etched in his eyes. With his arms extended over his shoulders, it was easier for Nogla to see the pull of Evan's muscles as he stretched and the V of Evan's hips made him conjure up some sinful thoughts in his mind.

"I was?" Vanoss questioned, biting his lower lip, "I suppose there's just a lot of stuff on my mind. Sorry if I dampened the party mood, you don't need to worry about me though, Nogla. I'm fine,"

"Are yer sure? Cause you can tell me anything, buddy. I'm not one to judge and it might help to get it off your chest," Nogla prodded, moving to straddle one of the dinning room chairs. He didn't quite feel like confessing his feelings just yet, the doubt in the back of his mind made his mouth dry and his palms sweat each time Evan looked at him. He didn't want to screw up their friendship, and normally he would just keep something this big to himself; but sooner or later he was going to blurt out something stupid that would give him away and that wasn't how he wanted to tell Evan.

"I... I'm a bit unsure of something..." Vanoss sighed, shaking his head as he moved to sit beside David. Their knees were close enough to brush against each other and Nogla didn't dare move. He nodded his head, signalling for Vanoss to keep talking and his friend just rolled his eyes.

"I like someone," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, " _But_... I have no idea how to tell them I do without complicating things. David... how do you tell someone you're friends with that you _love_ them and _not_ have it ruin the friendship?"

Nogla blinked slowly, processing Evan's words as he desperately tried not to let him see that his hands were starting to shake.

 _Love_.

Evan was in love with someone. With one of his _friends,_ more importantly _,_ and that meant that any chance of Nogla confessing tonight had just flown out the window alongside his heart.

David took in a deep, shaky breath and gave Evan the best smile he had, "Well... They're your friend right? So... _if_ they don't feel the same way you do, they probably won't be an asshole about it... hopefully. I'm sure you'll be able to stay friends, dude," he muttered, digging his fingernails into his thigh under the table,"but you're never gonna know if yer don't try, Evan. Start small.. so maybe instead of skipping straight to a love confession, try kissing them?"

Evan nodded slowly, but Daithi could see the fear that was hidden in his eyes and he was left wondering who had gotten him in so deep. David let his eyes slip closed for a few seconds, trying to both steady himself and his heartbeat, but when he opened them again, Evan was standing up and he gestured for Daithi to copy. _I'm getting kicked out of his room_ , he mused, standing up slowly before moving towards the door.

He barely made it few steps though, before Vanoss grabbed for him- his fingers curling around Nogla's bicep in a bruising grip. He pulled him back and spun him around until they were facing each other again, Evan fingers never losing their hold on his arm.

"Fuck... No time like the present," he mumbled and Nogla wanted to ask him what the _fuck_ he was talking about, but his train of thought was suddenly cut off when his friend leant in and pressed their lips together.

It was a light kiss- barely even there- but it still managed to make Daithi's heart beat faster in his chest. A small gasp slipped past his lips- which was quickly swallowed by Evan's mouth- and he didn't even bother letting Evan pull away to doubt his actions- instead, he chased after his lips and kissed him back.

This time though, with _everything_ he had; desperately trying to convey to Evan just how much he _loved_ him with his lips.

The resulting low moan of surprise that escaped Evan's throat made David's knee's weak, and he considered the sound to be a personal victory. He let Vanoss take control of the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to let Evan's tongue slip between his lips and he couldn't stop _his own_ low moan from escaping too. Evan's arms slowly moved to circle him, one wrapping around his waist while the other gripped at the back of his head, trying to pull him down.

"Oh God..." David breathed, practically mouthing his words against Evan's lips. They were pressed up against each other so closely, Evan's bare chest radiating heat through the thin material of Daithi's shirt and their close proximity made it hard to think properly. David was almost _positive_ that Evan could feel how fast his heart was pounding in his chest and he absent-mindedly wondered if Evan's heartbeat was just as fast.

Evan pulled away slowly, breathing heavily as he trailed his fingers across the bare skin of Daithi's hips and Nogla huffed a quiet laugh. He buried his face against Evan's neck, pressing light kisses into the skin and he savoured every tremble that ran through Evan's body in response.

"F-fuck," he mumbled and Nogla couldn't stop himself from snorting, "ugh... you taste like cheap beer, Nogla."

"You didn't seem to focking care a second ago," David replied, moving to suck a hickey into Evan's skin as payback.

"A-asshole, you're playing dirty. That's f-fucking cheating," Evan groaned and David leant back so he could grin at Evan.

"I can stop if yer really want me too," he whispered but Evan shook his head, his fingers quickly moving to bury themselves in David's hair. David turned his attention back to the purple mark that was slowly forming on Evan's neck and he couldn't help the rush of possessiveness that ran through him.

Evan was _his_ _._

"No fucking way, I've waited too long for this," Evan whispered back, pulling Nogla in for another kiss. When they broke apart, it was with dazed smiles and Evan licked his lips slowly, "stay here for tonight. Tyler won't come back tonight but even if he does I _don't care_. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you by my side. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go, so _please_ stay."

" _Of course_ Evan, there's no where else I'd rather be. Go get changed, I'll still be here when you come back," Nogla replied.

Evan's resulting smile was perfect, with his slightly dishevelled hair and a blush staining his cheeks- Nogla desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss it off of his lips.

He quickly realised though, that there was _nothing_ stopping him from doing just that, and the thought alone was enough to make him lean in and kiss Evan until they were both breathless.


End file.
